La triade du temps des maraudeurs
by XxX-MoOnHeArT-XxX
Summary: Patmol est partie il ne reste que moi' snifsnif...chapitre 3!Enfin!Rencontre entre Julianne et Remus!Venez lire!Et reviewer!
1. Default Chapter

Spiritcreator(alias Patmol): VOICI LA SUPERBE NOUVELLE FIC SUR LES MARAUDEURS!!!!!!!!!! On est en fin de 5ème année chez les Evans, juste après la dispute concernant Lily et James au sujet de Rogue (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas lisez le tome 5 ­''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'')

LolaFree(alias Moonheart): Donc...ATTENTION SPOILERS!(Si vous ne comprenez pas quelques petites choses n'hésitez pas à nous en parler avec l'aide des reviews!merci!)

Disclaimer:Rien est à nous!(-MoonHeart:REMUS!!)bon peut-être à part Julianne et Diogo...

MoonHeart:J'espère que vous allez aimer c....

Patmol: Ben c sûr qu'ils vont aimer! C'est moi qui l'ai écrit!

MoonHeart:HEY!!!Donc on va vous laisser lire mais avant....

M&P:REVIEWS PLEASE!

CHAPITRE 1

''C'est toujours de ma faute! Maman! Lily a fait ceci, Lily a fait cela! Pétunia, tu n'es qu'une....''  
  
Lily Evans, sorcière de 5e année, bientôt 6ème à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, se trouvait dans sa chambre, pestant contre sa soeur. Elle se coucha sur son lit, mit sa tête dans son oreiller.  
  
''Ma soeur est pire que Potter! Non je récapitule, les deux sont envahissant! Mais c'est qu'elle m'énerve!!!''  
  
Soudain, un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle regarda autours d'elle et vit un oiseau aux plumes multicolores écrasés contre la fenêtre. Lily ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau. Elle lui donna quelques graines de sa propre chouette. L'oiseau roucoula puis il vint se percher près de Noa, la chouette de Lily. Celle-ci sourit et prit la lettre en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement. Deux parchemins retombèrent lourdement sur le lit. Lily prit celui avec l'écriture la plus soignée. Elle reconnue l'écriture de sa meilleure amie, Julianne Stevenson.  
  
_''Salut Lily!  
  
Alors comment-va Miss London??? Très bien j'èspère car j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi! (Non je me suis pas trouvé de petit ami... c'est que les garçons sont stupides....)Bon avant tout on va parler de choses plus sérieuses. Diogo a fait exploser des toilettes dans les salles de Préfets.... non mais il a été en retenue pendant une semaine et ne s'est pas vraiment attiré la sympathie des Préfets. Cela fait 10 ans qu'on se connaît et il ne prend même pas la peine de prendre exemple sur moi! Bon d'accord j'y vais peut-être un peu trop fort avec lui... mais bon. Au fait comment ça va avec ce James Potter? Il te tombe toujours sur les nerfs??? Alors là tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Lisbonne est calme en ce moment, tu vois, le soleil reflète sur l'eau et c'est magnifique! Mais cependant, Londres me manque, le brouillard le matin, l'odeur d'un bon thé l'après-midi...par contre Dio ne s'en plaint pas de l'Angleterre. Bon c'est vrai qu'il adore les plages (ou surtout pour les mini mini-bikinis! Ah il changera jamais...) et le soleil mais moi ça me fait des allergies! Lily, comme tu me manques. Tu dois t'impatienter, car tu dois vouloir savoir quelle est cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Diogo et moi étions dans notre cours d'histoire(on était en équipe comme d'habitude) et Mme. Lowell nous parlait d'un sujet hyper intéressant dont je ne me souviens plus du nom (c'était censé être intéressant...), quand Dio a voulu faire une blague au prof. Pour mettre du piquant m'a-t-il dit par la suite. Imagine-toi qu'il a fait apparaître une tonne de sauce tabasco. Elle en dégoulinait de partout! Et même dans les couloirs! Les nerfs du prof ont lâchés. Malheureusement pour moi, Mme. Lowell m'a prit pour complice. Je me suis levé et je lui ai dit que je n'avait rien a voir avec ça et elle nous a envoyé chez le directeur. Celui-ci, exaspéré de nous voir encore dans son bureau(je sais Dio m'entraîne toujours dans ses conneries!)nous a dit ce que je t'apprêtes à te dire. Diogo et moi......seront transféré à POUDLARD!!!!! Vois-tu où je veux en venir, Lily? NOUS ALLONS ALLEZ À LA MÊME ÉCOLE!!!! Je suis hyper contente! Diogo aussi par la même occasion! Nous allons enfin revenir à la normal tous les trois. On va recommencer à aller à la même école!(Et je n'aurai plus à surveiller Dio, tu pourras le faire!!!!) Ah et au fait, Londres nous attends, Dio et moi...DEMAIN !! On se retrouvera au Chemin de Traverse(plus précisément devant Fleury et Bott!!). Oh et tu pourras me présenter James Potter!!! Non je rigole! Allez, réponds-moi vite!  
  
Ju-ju, ou Julianne!  
  
(P.S. Si Sunrise se plante dans la fenêtre c'est normal!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(P.S.2. :Désolé, mais Dio à absolument tenu à mettre sa lettre avec la mienne....J't'adore! Prends soin de toi!)  
_  
Lily se leva et sauta de joie. Ses meilleurs amis allaient revenir à Londres!!! Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Et se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus......  
  
**Flash-Back**  
  
-LILY!!!

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds coura vers une petite fille aux cheveux roux. Julianne Stevenson avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle serra Lily dans ses bras en sanglotant, accompagné quelques minutes plus tard par Lily. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'elles et ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras. Les parents de Diogo et de Julianne partaient pour le Portugal. Julianne avait connu Diogo grâce à ses parents qui connaissaient le parents de Diogo. Les deux enfants furent vite inséparables. Même s'ils étaient nés sorciers, ils étaient allé à la maternelle moldue, où ils y rencontrèrent Lily Evans. Le trio devint vite un exemple de pure amitié. Ce fut un déchirement pour les trois enfants quand Julianne et Diogo partirent de Londres. -Tu vas nous manquer Lily! -Oui! Puis c'était repartit pour une crise de larmes. Ils se décolèrent. La mère de Julianne prit sa fille dans ses bras et Diogo par la main. Ce fut la dernière fois que Lily vit les yeux bleu de Julianne et la chevelure ébourifée de Dio. Le père de Lily la prit dans ses bras puis partit.  
  
** Fin du Flash-Back**  
  
Depuis ce temps(ou avant que Lily n'apprenne qu'elle était une sorcière)ils correspondaient par courrier normal. Mais dès que Lily sut qu'elle faisait partie du monde des sorciers, la réponse de Dio et Julianne fut instantannée. Eux aussi, étaient des sorciers. Lily retourna sur son lit et commença à lire la lettre de son autre meilleur ami, Diogo Ribeiro.  
  
_'Salut Lily ! ! !  
  
Ca va ma p'tite Lily ? Bonne nouvelle pour toi ! ON ARRIVE ! ! ! Tu dois avoir lue la lettre de Julianne avant la mienne... j'peux jamais te faire des surprises de toute façon. J'espère que tu t'es pas trop ennuyé de nous en un an... même si je sais que c'était le cas ! Si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre le sort qui a fait apparaître la sauce tabasco... un sort inventé par Diogo Ribeiro digne des maîtres blagueurs ! Tu pourrais me montrer de quoi a l'air Zonko maintenant ? Ça doit avoir changé en 6 ans... j'ai hâte de voir les nouveautés ! Les nôtres ici sont toujours soit épicés ou gluantes mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de métamorphoses ou de choses du genre... j'ai envie de vaincre ces maudits maraudeurs et de foutre la honte a ton James Potter même si tu m'as toujours répété que c'était impossible, je vais y arriver ! ! ! Tu verras, tu verras... en attendant, je te dis qu'on arrivera bientôt, qu'on passera tout l'été ensemble et qu'on rentrera l'été prochain à Poudlard, et à Gryffondor je l'espère ! ! ! Demain,on va se voir et passer notre été chez les Evans,oh et tes parents le savent déj ! J'ai hâte de voir la figure de Pétunia lorsqu'elle va l'apprendre... pauvre moldue ! Bon je te laisse, et on se verra plus tard !  
  
De ton Dio Tout Fou Tout Furieux (DTFTF)  
  
Diogo_  
  
Lily n'arrivait tout simplement pas a y croire. Ses meilleurs amis allaient passer un été chez elle, et ils viendraient à Poudlard!!! Elle était tout simplement folle de joie!!!! Sans hésiter, elle prit un parchemin et écrit une réponse racontant son excitation et sa folie furieuse, puis se dirigea vers sa mère pour lui poser quelques questions.  
  
-Maman!!! Dio et Juju vont venir!!! Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit???  
  
-Non, j'ai voulu te garder la surprise! Ne dis rien à Pétunia, elle sera folle de rage...  
  
-D'accord. Mais où vont-ils dormir ?  
  
-Dans ta chambre!!!  
  
-QUOI?!  
  
-Hey ! tu es assez bonne en métamorphose pour changer une poussière en lit tu sauras!  
  
-D'accord!!! Tu peux pas savoir a quel point je suis contente!!!! -Bien... va ranger ta chambre, tes invités auront besoin de place pour leurs lits!  
  
-A vos ordres, capitaine!  
  
Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et rangea tout en une dizaine de minutes et ce fut impeccable, rien à redire.  
  
–Pour quelle raison on range sa chambre, Lily Evans? -Parce que j'en ai envie figure-toi, répliqua cette dernière.  
  
–Mmm...mouais. Bon... pas de joute verbale pour aujourd'hui, je vais prendre une douche.  
  
–C'est ca, file... trouillarde, murmura-t-elle lorsque sa sœur fut partie.  
  
Elle rangea les derniers détails de sa chambre et alla dans le salon pour écouter la télé, quand un hibou se posa sur son épaule. Il avait sûrement dû passer à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Lily qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Elle attira son regard au parchemin qu'il y avait accroché à sa patte. En le déballant, elle remarqua le nom inscrit sur le parchemin : James Potter. Une fureur s'empara d'elle à l'instant (1), mais elle consentit à ouvrir le parchemin devant le regard suppliant du hibou.  
  
_ Salut Lily,  
  
J'espère que je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre pour rien, mais si tu te rends ici, c'est que elle sert à quelque chose.  
  
Si tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi on est constamment contre Rogue, -1ce n'est pas de tes affaire –2 parce que quelque chose qui échappe a ton cerveau n'est pas encore dans ta banque de données tout le monde sait que Rogue pratique la Magie Noire! Je croyais que tu allais t'en rendre compte, mais tu es tellement occupé à me dire que je suis crétin que je ne crois pas(ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas entrain de te dire que tu n'es pas intelligente ..). On le sait, en tant que Maraudeurs, on peut savoir n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui.. on a découvert que Rogue pratiquait la magie noire(et nous avons surpris une conversation entre lui et un autre Serpentard dans laquelle il disait qu'après Poudlard il allait être au service du Maître des Ténèbres !! ! !), qu'il maîtrisait déjà le Doloris Externe, (un peu tôt pour apprendre ça, mais lui il l'apprend déjà... ca vient sûrement de Voldemort) qu'il manque a l'appel quelques soirs(ne me demande pas comment on le sait) et qu'il entraîne beaucoup de ses compagnons (amis n'est pas le mot approprié) dans le club d'apprentis Mangemorts de l'école ! (parce qu'il y en a un, et on sait où il est par Peter qui l'a découvert). Alors s'il te plaît, prochaine fois qu'une guerre éclate entre les Maraudeurs et lui, mêle-toi de tes affaires !  
  
James Potter.  
_  
Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes devant la lettre, et boulversée puis choquée devant tous ces évenements, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se coucher (en maudissant Potter bien sûr), même si il n'était que 8h30 du soir. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva, en pleine forme. Elle mit un t- shirt vert(qui s'assortissait très bien avec ses yeux) et un simple pantalon noir. Elle descendit à toute vitesse vers la cuisine. Sa mère était déjà là, assise à la table lisant le journal. Lily embrassa sa mère sur la joue et se prépara un bol de céréales. Le sourire s'affichait sur son visage. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait la rendre de mauvaise humeur. Rosalie Evans regarda sa fille avec un sourire en coin.  
  
-Alors comme ça, Mademoiselle Evans est surexcitée???  
  
-OUI ! ! ! ! !Je suis tellement contente que j'ai envie de serrer Pétunia dans mes bras!  
  
-Dans tes rêves !  
  
Pétunia venait d'arrivée, un air hautain à la figure. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et son sourire s'élargit. Bientôt, elle allait les rejoindre au Chemin de Traverse et ils allaient venir ici ! Lily s'assit à côté de sa mère en regardant Pétunia se faire des rôties. Lily sourit espièglement quand Pétunia la remarqua.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Moi ? Rien. Lily partit à rire et regarda sa mère secouer la tête, signe d'exaspération.  
  
Lily finit de manger et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle prit son sac, mit un peu d'argent et sa baguette et le déposa près de la porte. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle en ressortit un épais volume et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs photos. Des photos d'elle et de ses meilleurs amis. Julianne lui en envoyait à chaque année. Certaines étaient moldues, certaines bougeaient. Elle alla à la dernière page. La photo la plus récente y était. Elle montrait Diogo et Julianne, faire des signes de la mains, en s'étreignant.Pendant le reste de l'avant-midi, elle rangea quelques affaires, et elle avait même descendu pour énerver sa soeur en souriant. Midi sonna, Lily sursauta, alla prendre son sac et se posta devant sa mère. Quand celle-ci se retourna elle fut presque un bon de deux mètres.  
  
-Lily ! !  
  
-Il est midi !  
  
-Je sais...laisse-moi seulement aller prendre un pull. Oh et... PÉTUNIA !   
  
-Oui maman ?  
  
-Surveille la maison pendant que je n'y serai pas.  
  
-Mais oui maman! Oh je vois que tu t'en vas! dit-elle à l'adresse de Lily.  
  
-Oui, je vais dans un monde où toi tu ne peux pas aller! Béni soit le seigneur!  
  
Pétunia plissa les yeux et remonta dans sa chambre pendant que Lily était entrain de rire. Sa mère arriva. Elles partirent en direction du Chaudron Baveur, où elles arrivèrent une heure plus tard. Lily embrassa sa mère.  
  
-Au revoir maman ! La prochaine fois que tu vas me voir, je serai en companie de Diogo et Julianne!!!  
  
-Oui! Allez amuse-toi bien et je reviens te chercher vers 5h00! D'accord!?  
  
-Ok! Allez au revoir !  
  
Lily s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Elle tapa les briques et le passage s'ouvrit. Elle sourit. Elle marcha quelques instants avant de se retrouver devant Fleury et Bott. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun Diogo ou Julianne en vue. Lily fronça les sourcils puis recommença à sourire.  
  
''Julianne n'a sans doute pas pu résister à la tentation d'aller à l'intérieur!!! Et pauvre Diogo, lui qui déteste les livres! ''  
  
Elle se dirigea à l'intérieur. Elle marcha entre les rayons quand elle entendit des voix (2).  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu veux ce livre ? ? ?Tu l'as des milions de fois....  
  
-Je sais mais j'ai toujours rêvé de me l'acheter et là, c'est le moment opportun !  
  
-Ju......_Lorsque l'amour fait mal!_ ce livre te rend dépressive à chaque fois que tu finis de le lire.  
  
Lily ria et se retrouva derrière ses meileurs amis. Julianne tenait dans ses mains un énorme livre et Diogo se tenait la tête.  
  
-Mais elle a raison Dio, ce livre est merveilleux !  
  
Dio et Julianne se retournèrent. Les trois amis se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre.  
  
-Oh Lily !Tu nous a manqu !  
  
-Vous m'avez manqué aussi ! Vous pouvez en être sûr !  
  
-Ouah.....tu es toujours aussi ponctuelle !  
  
Les trois partirent à rire. Lily prit des mains de Julianne le livre qu'elle voulait.  
  
-Tu devrais te l'acheter ! Il a été tellement populaire qu'il n'en reste presque plus !  
  
-Comment tu sais ça ?lui demanda Diogo en fronçant les sourcils  
  
-Ben voyons Dio, je sais tout !  
  
Ils repartirent à rire et Julianne alla payer son livre. Ils sortirent. Il commencèrent à se raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là.  
  
-.....et alors je lui ai dit : Non mais t'a fini oui ?  
  
-Et c'est comme ça qu'il t'a plaquée ?  
  
-Mouais......mais bon, il était stupide alors je m'en fou.  
  
Ils se rendirent la boutique de Quidditch(Diogo adorait ce sport) et regardèrent les arcticles, lorsque 4 personnes arrivèrent dèrriere. Nul autre que les Maraudeurs, James et Sirius en tête. Dio s'avança droit devant Lily.  
  
–Qu'est-ce que tu lui veut, trouillard?! Demanda Dio furieux.  
  
–Hé ho.. calme-toi un peu, il veut juste me parler... répondit Lily. Qu'est- ce qu'il y a Potter?  
  
-Juste pour te demander si tu avais lu ma lettre, étant donné que tu n'as pas répondu.  
  
–Oui je l'ai lu et je te trouve toujours aussi stupide, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire changer d'idées, dégage Potter.  
  
–On a le droit au moin de rester ici quand même...Tu ne vas quand même pas nous en empêcher! dit Sirius en toisant furieusement Lily et Diogo.  
  
-Cornedrue... on ne devrait pas rester si c'est pour s'attirer les furies d'Evans, tu le sais ça. On ira loin, d'accord ? murmura Remus.  
  
-Ouais... Queudver, arrive, on n'a pas toute la journée!  
  
Les quatre allèrent un peu plus loin, regarder le nouveau balai qui était sortit. Ils continuèrent tous à discuter, et nos 3 amis rentrèrent au chaudron baveur pour y trouver la mère de Lily qui les attendait déjà.  
  
–Et alors, belle journée ?  
  
-Ce Potter a encore essayé de draguer notre Lily...  
  
-Il ne me draguait pas! Il voulait une réponse à sa question, c'est tout.  
  
–Mmm... mouais. On devrait être de bonne humeur, non?  
  
–Ouais!!! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire cet été? s'exclama Julianne.  
  
–Visiter les boutiques, se faire déranger par Pétunia, détester les Maraudeurs...  
  
-On va pas gâcher notre été avec les Maraudeurs voyons ! Et puis, ils n'ont pas l'air tous comme Potter... remarqua Julianne.  
  
–Parle pour toi... j'ai bien vu que tu avais un œil sur Remus!  
  
-Hey ! Julianne fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras  
  
-Et on est reparti pour un tour... Dio, on parie combien qu'elle sort avec Remus avant le mois de décembre?  
  
-Je sais pas trop... il a l'air timide ce Remus... mais vu qu'il est avec les Maraudeurs... je dirais.....  
  
-Arrête monsieur l'analyste, tu paries combien et pour quoi?  
  
-Disons... 10 Gallions qu'elle commence à sortir avec le 28 octobre.  
  
-Oh oh oh ! On y va pas mal précis Dio! Pari prit! Répondit-elle. Ils se tapèrent dans la main.  
  
-Mais c'est quoi votre problème de prendre des paris sur moi ?  
  
-Si tu me fais gagner ces 10 Gallions on va aller magasiner avec !  
  
-Hey pas de chantage !  
  
Ils partirent tous à rire. Julianne s'arrêta d'un coup et frappa Dio sur l'épaule.  
  
-HEY !  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai encore fait!?  
  
-Un : Vous allez m'arrêtez ce pari! Deux :Lily, je le trouvait seulement mignon! et Trois : c'était seulement parce que tu as insinuer que je sors avec tous les gars qu je trouve mignon !  
  
-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça!!! Tu délires!  
  
Julianne le refrappa. Diogo fit la moue et ils recommençèrent à rire. Ils revinrent chez Lily, en riant devant l'air outrée que faisait Pétunia. Ils montèrent à la chambre de Lily puis déposàrent leurs valises.

-Ouf! Une chance qu'il existe un sort pour diminuer le poids des objets... sinon on serait mort. dit Diogo dans un souffle.

-Ouais... c'est pas comme si t'avais Dina dans les bras hein?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit a ce propos?

-D'accord, ca va...  
  
-Je peux demander c'est qui Dina?

-Mon ex avec qui j'ai sorti pendant 4 ans.

-Pourquoi vous avez cassé?

-Parce je suis venu ici mais pas elle.

-Mon petit Dio est du genre a trouver une excuse maintenant?

-Figure-toi que ca me fait pas plaisir.

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Julianne jeta un regard sombre a Lily, ajoutant : t'aurais pu faire attention au moins. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un Alohomora et Diogo était déja en larmes, elle le prit dans ses bras et il continua a pleurer, pleurer, et pleurer. Pas a cause de Lily, mais parce que l'etre qui était le plus cher a ses yeux n'allait pas etre la le restant de sa scolarité, et ca, il le savait.


	2. Chapter 2

MoonHeart: Bijour!!!!!!!!-_fait un signe de la main comme une debile pis se plante dans une roche pis plante en bas d'un pont-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh-_revient par une sorte d'affaire qu'on appele miracle_-Oufff dezouler pour le retard! bon j'en etait ou lo moi lo....ah oui! ET OUI! VOICI LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! Et c'est moi qui l'a fait! C'est que Patmol et moi on se partage les taches....le 1er on la fait ensemble, le 2eme j'lai faite toute seule( eh oui!) pis le 3eme....bah c'est pat qui va le faire! Bon bah en gros....

Patmol:-_arrive sous un spot de lumiere avec la tite musique de generique-_ME VOILA!!!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS LA! LE SUPER DE BO MALE EST LA LES FILLES!

MoonHeart:-,-' ......Pathetique Pat! Vraiment!-_pogne une mini roche pis la pitche sur Patmol qui trebuche pis qui tombe en bas du pont mais qui a po de miracle pour le sauver-_Bon...voila le deuxieme chapitre, n'oubliez pas de reviewer a la fin et voila les reponses(pas tres nombreuses je dois l'admettre) aux reviews!

**Kathleen LaCorneille**: Merci pour ta review! Oh mais t'inquiete po, les Maraudeurs vont etre en bonne sante!(a part Peter...)et pour Julianne et Remus....tu vas le savoir bientot!...enfin...je crois!:p

**Magic-Pinky**: Eye bah merci beaucoup pour ta review!xD! Voila la suite.

**Galia Rogue**: La voila!

**Isilriel**: --' t'aurais pu faire une review plus longue.....pffff mais bon! tse moi je te fais plein de review enorme pis toi c juste une phrase! en tout ka...vouala la suite!

**Miss Pansy Parkinson**: Ouais je sais, notre fic est super!lolll bah c cool que t'aime notre fic!:p

Aller Bonne lecture!

**Manoir Potter, 1h00am**

"BANG"

Remus se leva d'un bond. Le son l'avait reveiller. Il se massa les tempes(signe de a chaque matin qu'il se reveillevait chez James. C'etait une habitude...et il faut dire que dormir chez James Potter une nuit entiere sans se reveiller etait un pur miracle....a moin que vous vous appeliez Sirius Black et que vous avez un sommeil de plomb. Il regarda autours de lui et chercha sa baguette. Trouvee...entre de la....bave(?) et un livre.

-Lumos!

Il sortit de sa chambre et alla a la chambre voisine. Celle de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire encore?!

Remus entra et vit Sirius par-terre, les quatres fers en l'air. Remus soupira. Il etait sur le point de faire demi-tour quand il entendit un "pop" sonore. Il se retourna vers Sirius et le vit, en chien. Il se tordait, couinait, jappait, griffait,bavait.....enfin pleins de trucs etranges qu'un humain normal ne fait pas. Puis avant que Remus put faire un mouvement il se retransforma en humain. Et il faisait en gros les memes trucs avec differences pres. Remus, dans le cadre de porte, regardait cette chose etrange qu'etait Sirius.

-Trop bizzare ce mec...

Remus soupira et alla se recoucher...en essayant de s'endormir avec les jappements/ronflements qui venaient de la chambre voisine....

**Maisons des Evans, 6h00 am**

-Alors c'est qui cette Dina?

-C'etait la premiere vrai petite amie de Dio, ils etaient parfaits ensembles!

Julianne et Lily etaient assises sur le lit de cette derniere. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'elles chuchotaient dans le noir sur ce qui s'etait passer pendant qu'elles ne se voyaient pas! Diogo, lui, dormait profondement.

-Ah oui?!Je suis vraiment desolee pour tout a l'heure....je n'ai pas voulu...

-Non Lily, c'est pas grave! De toute facon, c'est de ma faute alors....Ca a ete dur de la quitte pour Diogo. je me souviens, on etait a la gare....

**Flash-Back**

**Gare de Lisbonne, Portugal, 5h30 am**

Diogo et Julianne se tenaient debout, cote a cote, attendant le train. Julianne regardait sa montre a tous les 2 mins. Diogo lui, allait bientot s'endormir si le foutu train n'arivait pas. Soudain, une voix retentit dans toute la gare.

-DIOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le denomme se retourna vers une jeune fille et un sourire eclaira son visage. La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras et l'etreignit. Ils s'embrasserent et elle se decolla pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Dina se tourna alors vers Julianne et lui sourit.

-Salut Julianne!Tu vas bien?!

Julianne prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Dina lui parlait. Elle ouvrit les yeux de stupefaction, comme si elle venait de la remarquer.

-Ah Dina! Merci de demander........, l'atitude de Julianne changea soudainement, y'a que ce train qui n'arrive pas!

Julianne regarda sa montre en froncant les sourcils et quitta les deux amoureux pour se diriger vers le monsieur qui se tient toujours a cote du train.

-Moi je veux que ce train n'arrive jamais!

-Moi aussi Dina, ohhh moi aussi!!

-Au fait Dio, hum j'aurais quelque chose a te dire.....

-Oui ma belle?

-Tu vas partir pour longtemps?

-Seulement pour le reste de ma scolarite, mais je te promets qu'apres je....

-Non Diogo, ecoute, j'ai deja eu une relation a distance et....

-Tu veux dire que nous deux....ca ne peut pas durer!????

Dina partit a pleurer dans les bras de Diogo qui ne lui non plus ne se priva pas de deverser sa tristesse.

-Je suis desolee Dio....

-C'est de ma faute....je sais pas comment me tenir...Dina?

-HenHen.....

-Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

-Je t'aime aussi, Diogo Ribeiro.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

-En gros c'est sa...il m'a donner quelques infos dans le train....

-Wahhhhh...alors la! Si j'aurais su....

-Ecoute, tu pouvais pas passer a cote de sa! Tu l'aurais surement su un jour ou l'autre, et je crois que le mieux etait maintenant!

-T'as sans doute raison! Et toi, ca ne t'a rien fait de revenir en Angleterre?

-Moin que Diogo, tu sais, mon pere va revenir en Angleterre bientot et ma mere va peut-etre retourner en Russie, donc je n'aurais plus vraiment d'attache a Lisbonne....

-Ta mere va retourner en Russie?!

-Mouais....que pour quelques semaines pour voir la famille! Apres mon pere va la rejoindre et ils iront en Allemagne pur je ne sais plus trop quoi....

-Ils ont voyager comme sa toutes ces annees? Et ca ne te derange pas?

-Non pas vraiment....je suis habituer, et ils m'ont appris a ne pas trop m'attacher...a part avec toi!

Les filles s'etreignerent quand soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Diogo se reveilla en sursaut et les deux filles se precipiterent vers la fenetre.

-Sunrise!!! s'ecria Julianne qui ouvrit la fenetre.

L'oiseau vola dans la piece avant d'atterir sur la tete de Dio. Celui-ci prit la lettre que Sunrise tendait. Il regarda le nom sur l'envellope puis lanca la lettre a Julianne qui l'attrapa. Sunrise alla se lover dans les bras de Lily pendant que Julianne inspectait l'envellope.

-Ca vient de mon pere.......ya que lui pour mettre le sceau familial sur des lettres adressees a sa fille!

-Et qu'est-ce que sa dit? demanda Diogo, toujours coucher par terre, les yeux mi-clos.

-Attends...Julianne deplia la lettre qu'elle avait enlever de l'enveloppe et commenca a lire:

"Pour l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Emilien McKay,

Fils de Lord Henri McKay et de Lady Alice McKay,

Nous vous invitons,

Le 25 juillet,

A une reception qui se tiendra au Manoir McKay,

Au coeur de Londres.

Nous esperons votre presence,

Lord Henri McKay, membre de la chambre des Lords et de la chambre des Principes"

Julianne finit de lire l'invitation et leva un sourcil.

-Vraiment! Mon pere pense que je vais passer une soiree la-bas! En plus il sait que je peux pas sentir cet Emilien! Simplement parce qu'il m'avait un jour renverser du vin sur une de mes plus belles robes! Et puis, ils peuvent se passer......oh non! Alors la sa depasse les bornes!

Diogo, intriguer, se leva et prit place sur le lit, aux coter de Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? demanda-t-il, encore plus intriguer pendant que Julianne se tenait la tete entre les mains.

-Il a mit deux autres invitations....pour vous deux!

-Non!? Vraiment!?? C'est super!!!! s'exclama Diogo en prenant l'invitation que Julianne lui tendait

-C'est vrai!!! Je ne suis jamais allee dans une reception de la sorte!!! dit Lily en relisant l'invitation, un sourire radieux au visage.

-Et moi j'y suis aller trop souvent!! Et en plus mon pere sait que je ne suis pas capable de sentir cet Emilien!

-Comment sa? demanda Lily en froncant les sourcils. Emilien va a Poudlard et c'est pourtant un gentlemen!

-Oh je n'en doute pas! C'est simplement a cause d'une reception ou nos deux familles etaient inviter....il a voulu m'aborder mais il a trebucher sur un des danseurs et m'a envoyer son vin de Grosaille sur une de mes plus belles robes! dit Julianne en hochant la tete, signe qu'elle se rememorait les evenements..et qu'elle etait toujours en furie contre ce gars. Oh non....mon pere m'a envoyer encore une de ses lettres interminables....

Julianne ouvrit la lettre furieusement et recommenca a lire a ses amis:

"Chere Julianne,

j'espere que ton voyage s'est bien derouler et que tu es arriver a destination en bonne sante et de bonne humeur! Je sais bien que tu viens sans doute d'arrive d'il y a quelques heures et que tu ne vas pas beaucoups aimer ce qu'il y aura dans mes prochains propos mais lit-bien s'il te plait. J'ai ete ravi que tu me donnes des nouvelles si rapidement, meme si ca ne faisait que quelques jours que nous nous etions vus. Pourtant, j'ai ete surpris par le contenu de cette lettre. Je ne m'attendais pas a cela, je dois te l'avouer. Pour l'invitation, je suis sur que c'est la premiere chose que tu as vus en ouvrant ma lettre et je suis aussi certain que tu n'ens na aucune envie d'y aller. Elle vient de Lord McKay, et si un des membres de ma famille, c'est-a-dire, ta mere toi et moi-meme n'y allons pas, cela pourrait etre tres mal vu au sein de de la Chambre des Lords. En plus, la femme de McKay connait l'homme qui s'occupe des B.U.S.E. et elle pourrait bien lui demander de te recaler dans la matiere ou tu veux evoluer dans le futur. Donc, je t'en prie ma fille, ne m'oblige pas a demander a Vincent d'aller te chercher par la force et de t'emmener par la force chez les McKay. En plus, je lui ai demander de me procurer deux autres invitations pour toi. Le jeune Emilien n'a pas hesiter une seconde...alors comme sa tu pourra etre aevc tes amis et a la reception en meme temps! J'espere que tu pourras venir me voir sans avoir honte de ton vieux pere!

Passe de belles vacances ma cherie!

Ne fais pas trop de betises...et evite la sauce tabasco, s'il te plait.

Je t'adore,

ton pere

(P.S.: Est-ce que ton oiseau va bien!? Il a.....l'air malade!)

-Mon oiseau va tres bien!!!Il est juste un peu.....

-Stupide!? finit Diogo

-Hahaha Dio, t'es vraiment trop marrant!

-Ton pere a l'air vraiment sympathique! dit Lily en souriant a l'idee de rencontrer Lord Charles Stevenson, grand sorcier et homme d'affaires redoutable..et peut-etre aussi parce que c'etait le pere de Julianne!

**Manoir Potter, 8h00 am**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!ESPECE DE CRETIN!!!!!!!!!

A ce cri qui resonna dans tout le manoir, Remus se reveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autours de lui. Le lit de Sirius etait d'habitude.Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ahhhhh...mais que peuvent-ils avoir manigacer cette fois-ci!?En plus le truc bizzare de Sirius cette nuit! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais dormir ici!? S'ils me refont le coup du......

Et Remus tomba par terre. Il regarda sur quoi il avait trebucher et devint rouge de rage. Il se leva, prit l'objet, et se dirigea vers la chambre de James.

-J'en ai marre qu'il laisse trainer ses os degouilinant de bave partout! Non mais....

Remus arriva dans la chambre de James et decouvrit celui-ci entrain de se faire licher par un enorme chien noir. En voyant Remus dans le cadre de porte, frustrer, le chien se transforma en jeune garcon.

-Hey! Salut Rem'! Tu as bien dor......

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il recu un os en plein front.

-Aouch! Remusssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..............

-Tu le merites Sirius, j'en ai marre de me planter dans tes trucs!!!!!

Puis Remus se tourna...pour faire collision avec un magnifique grand-duc qui echappa 4 envellopes avant de repartir.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI LE PROBLEME!? ILS EN ONT TOUS APRES MOI!!!!??? NON MAIS J'EN AI MA CLAQUE!!!!!!!

Remus grogna encore quelques instants sous le regard amuser de ses meilleurs amis. Remus se leva et prit les lettres. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les deux autres et leur donna la meme lettre adresser a leurs noms.

-Quest-ce c'est!? demanda Sirius en regardant le sceau derriere l'envellope et en la reniflant.

-Oh Patmol! T'a vraiment l'air d'un chien quand tu fais sa! dit James en se redressant sur son lit

-Merci mon p'tit Jamesie!

-Ne m'appele plus jamais comme sa!

-Alors arrete de dire que je ressemble a un chien!

-Les gars! Arreter vos conneries! dit Remus en ouvrant sa lettre et il la lisa.

"Pour l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Emilien McKay,

-Hey! c'est pas le Serdaigle qui est en admiration devant les Maraudeurs!? demanda Sirius

-Ouais c'est bien lui! Un jour il a essayer de me prendre en photo sur mon balai mais il m'a carrement envoyer l'appareil dans l'oeil! A cause de sa, j'ai meme pas pu sortir avec Elisa Wenett! dit James en se massant l'oeil gauche, comme si le souvenir se faisait encore ressentir.

Remus continua pendant que Sirius et James parlaient dans le dos d'Emilien.

Fils de Lord Henri McKay et de Lady Alice McKay,

Nous vous invitons,

Le 25 juillet,

A une reception qui se tiendra au Manoir McKay,

Au coeur de Londres.

Nous esperons votre presence,

Lord Henri McKay, membre de la chambre des Lords et de la chambre des Principes"

A la fin de la lecture , les 3 garcon resterent silencieux. Remus relut la lettre et sortit de l'envelloppe un autre papier.

-Tiens...sa vient d'Emilien!

"Chers Maraudeurs, je suis desoler de vous importuner pendant vos vacances, mais comme vous avez lu precedamment dans l'invitation (si vous n'avez pas lu allez lire s'il vous plait!) mon anniversaire arrive a grand pas (dans seulement 1 semaine) et vous y etes invites. Ce sera un des plus grands honneurs si vous etiez present. Il y aura plusieurs orchestres, plein de monde, des jolies filles....oh et j'ai inviter Lily Evans!

Bon, je vais vous laissez, en esperant vous voir!

Emilien McKay"

-Lily...Evans...elle va etre la!? SUPERRRRR!!!!!!!!! On y va les gars! On va super bien s'amuser, il y aura plein de bouffe! Et plein de tour a jouer!dit James en sautant sur son lit comme un attarder.

-Et tu pourras essayer de draguer Evans! Est-ce que tu sais s'il elle a lu ta lettre au moin!? demanda Sirius a James, un sourire moqueur afficher au visage.

-Bah..surement! Personne ne peut me resister, moi et mon ecriture superbement magnifique!!

Remus et Sirius partirent a rire en meme temps.

-A mon avis, dit Remus en se relevant d'un crampe de rire, elle a vu ta "superbe"ecriture, a lever les yeux au ciel, a lu ta lettre, elle est devenue rouge de rage et a jeter ta lettre au poubelle!

-HaHaHa! Tu commences a faire des blagues toi!?

-Quand est-ce que tu vas degonfler toi?

-Ou est Peter? demanda Sirius, se mettant entre James et Remus

Les trois Maraudeurs se regarderent. Ils echangerent un sourire malicieux et se precipiterent en dehors de la chambre, accompagner de leurs baguettes. Place aux joueurs de mauvais tour!

FIN!

MoonHeart:OuAiS!!!!!!!!!! C'EST FINIIIIIIIIIIII! Enfin, j'en avait ma claque d'ecrire ce chapitre la! Prochain chapitre, celui de Patmol! (PaTMOL l'ecrivain...po le maraudeur....bien qu'ils se ressemblent un peu les deux question mentaliter)-_evite les minis roches que lui lance Pat-_ouahhhh Pat arrete-so lo! Bon revenons a nos girafes...euh non..nos bb....euh non c pas sa..... -_cherche dans son dictionnaire d'expressions-_......ahhhhhhhhh revenons-en a nos moutons!-_fait un sourire d'attarder mentale-_

Patmol: HAHAHHHAHAHHA! spo dur c so que t!-_tombe en bas du pont-_

MoonHeart:-_s'essuit les mains-_Bon! j'en ai finit revenons a ce qu'on parlait! Bon, maintenant que vous avez lu le chapitre (si vous ne l'avez pas lu ben c ke vous avez un probleme pcq vous commencez a lire par la fin) vous pouvez REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUAIS! Mais qu'attendez vous? Aller! Aller poster une review....aller...aller!

Alors aller faire un tour!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!

MoonHeart : Arrive dans la place MoonHeart et son fidèle acolyte… PATMOL!

Technicien/_arrive_ _et murmure qqc dans l'oreille de MoonHeart_/

MoonHeart : QUOI?Patmol écrit pu?POURQUOI?

Technicien/_continue à murmurer_/

MoonHeart : Y'a pu le goût d'écrire pis i me dit de dire a tout le monde qui va prendre sa retraite de fanfikeur!OH BEN MON!IL VEUT TU QUE J'Y FASSES DES CREPES AVEC SA?

Technicien/_murmure toujours_/

MoonHeart : …Il préfère une banane à Split…

/_Moment de silence gênant_/

MoonHeart/_pogne ses mini roches pis le technicien par le collet_/OU EST-CE QUI HABITE?MA Y DIRE MA FACON DE PENSER!

Technicien/_murmure…ENCORE/_

MoonHeart/_Lâche le technicien pis ses roches_/On a pas le temps faut j'annonce mon prochain chapitre!

Technicien/_hoche la tête/_

MoonHeart /_kick le technicien qui revole au loin puis se retourne vers les lecteurs_/ Bien le bonjour a vous mes supers lecteurs que j'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!Voici mon chapitre 3.Tous les persos d'HP appartiennent à Mme. Rowling (j'viens de me rendre compte que j'pense que j'avais pas fait mon disclaimer dans les autres chapitres…hehehehe dezouler!) mais Julianne, Diogo et les persos que vous connaissez pas sont a moi…enfin a mon imagination PIS A UNE MINIME PARTIE DE CELLE DE PATRICK!Enfin, bonne lecture et reviewer en grand nombre/_repogne ses minis roches et va a la recherche de PATMOL!_/

(NdA :Ya tu qqn qui a déjà écrit technicien 7 fois de suite sans faire de fautes et sans avoir fait copier/coller!)

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

**Isilriel :** J'en demande trop…--' écoute, pour une femme comme moi (bon p-e pas encore femme lala mais bon proche), c'est bien de savoir que notre travail est apprécier PAR DE LONGUESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS REVIEWS! Mais bon ce n'est pas trop grave! Merci encore pour la review…ma dire comme on dit quand on reçoit un cadeau poche a Nowel, c'est l'intention qui compte!LoLL …Ce qui me chagrine le plus c'est que PATMOL écrive pu…jme sens seuleeeeeeee!...Mais bon, les femmes d'aujourd'hui apprennent a être indépendante!Et c'est l'important!

Bonne Lecture ma vieille!(et j'attends toujours ton autre chapitre!)

**Miss Pansy Parkinson : **Eh bien pour toua ma chère : LA SUITE/_petite musique de gagnant a la loto/_ Moi j'oublie jamais ceux qui me review!J'ADORE LES REVIEWS!J'en mangerais a chaque matin!...eu non la je me trompe avec les Capitaine Crunch dsl!... Mais bon, merci encore de ta review, et amuse-toi avec le nouveau chapitre!

**Kathleen LaCorneille :** Laisse-moi réfléchir…j'sais pas trop si je devrais te donner l'idée…/_voit l'air implorant de Kathleen/_ Bon okay mais je veux que tu le soulignes que c'est MON IDEE (parce que je suis devenue complètement indépendante de Patou…I MA LAISSER TOMBER!...en plus sa faite mal!)Parce que sinon/_regard a la Western/_…mais non stune joke!hahahahahahhaha que je me marre que je me marre…

Génial, intéressant, fantastique, original…Mon dieu que sa me décris bien!Hahahaha…pas vrai pas vrai…moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir la scène du bal…hey mais attends c'est moi qui l'écris/_se tape le front sur son bureau/ _…ouh no!Il Faut que je trouve une idée au plus vite…ahhh j'vais sûrement i arriver!...--' muhuuhuhuhuhuh…

Merci pour ta review!J'adorrrrrrrrrrreee les reviews!Juste te dire que si ta pas tout lu en haut bah Patmol écrit pu alors ya que moi qui reste!Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh…Mais c'est pas grave!Mon ancêtre était Wonderwoman alors je suis une super femme et je sais tout faire!J'essaierai de pas te décevoir…mais si je le fais bah…c'est pas mon problème…je me marre je me marre!

(Je suis sure que James aussi aime idée que les Maraudeurs aillent un fan style Colin Crivey…surtout après l'incident de l'œil!)

**Queudver : **Merci Merci, je sais je sais, ma fic est SUPER BONNE! Mouahahahahhah! Je suis contente que toi aussi tu fasses une fic avec quelqu'un d'autre!Mais comme tu as pu le lire précédemment, Patmol n'est plus de ce monde…en faite si mais plus du monde des fictions…mouais, il a jeter l'ancre! Mais bon…

Je suis allée sur ton site mais je pouvais pas aller lire car il fallait être inscrit (si je me souviens bien), alors je vais m'inscrire puis quand je m'inscrit tout ce passe normalement sauf que j'ai pas reçu encore le mail alors…--' mais quand j'y retournerais et vérifierais, je me réinscrirais…Merci encore pour ta review!Voila la suite!

**Chapitre 3**

Lily se tenait la, sur un tabouret et devant un miroir. Julianne et une vieille dame la regardait, un air satisfait sur leur visage.

Cette robe est parfaite pour toi Lil'!

Lily rougit et se regarda a nouveau dans le miroir. La grande robe bourgogne lui allait à ravir. Un léger décolleté montrait ses frêles épaules, de larges manches donnaient à la robe un genre médiéval. Quelques petits froufrous par la, quelques dessins de fleurs par ci.

J'en suis pas sure Julianne…t'es sure?

Pour être sure j'en suis sure! Mais tu t'es vue? Tu es m a g n i f i q u e !

Lily eut un petit sourire et se regarda dans le miroir. La robe lui allait à ravir, alors pourquoi hésitait-elle?...Peut-être parce que cette robe était au-dessus de ces moyens…

La robe est vraiment superbe mais je n'ai pas assez de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune blonde la coupa.

T'inquiète pas pour ça, tu veux! Je m'occupe de tout!

Lily fronça les sourcils et abandonna. Quelques minutes plus tard, Julianne achetait la robe. En sortant, Julianne donna le sac à Lily en souriant.

Tiens, et fais-y attention!

Lily sourit et prit Julianne dans ses bras.

J't'adores! Que pourrais-je bien faire pour te remercier? Dit elle en lâchant Julianne.

Tu me paieras une biereaubeurre un jour!

Les deux jeunes filles partirent à rire.

J'ai jamais entendu parler de cette boutique auparavant. Et c'est aussi la première fois que je la vois…dit Lily tout en commencant a marcher le long du Chemin de Traverse.

La boutique de Miss Floretta n'est pas connue de grand monde tu sais, c'est ma mère qui me l'a fait connaître vers l'age de 7 ans. C'est aussi la que j'ai vu pour la première ses robes. Je n'ai pas pu les oublier. Alors maintenant je commande toujours mes robes ici!

Et tu ne t'es pas acheté de robe?

Non, j'en ai plein dans mes valises!

Tu traînes tes robes de bal avec toi?

Eh ben oui…c'est si surprenant? Je dois en avoir une dizaine je pense…

Ca doit être lourd!

Lily, Lily, Lily, aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes des sorciers et qu'un simple sort peut enlever bien du poids?

Lily partit à rire. Elles continuèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant Fleury et Bott. Julianne s'arrêta et regarda d'un air suppliant Lily. Celle-ci levant un sourcil et sourit.

Qu'essais-tu de me dire par ce regard qui me fait pitié?

Julianne garda son air de chien battu. Lily partit à rire et poussa Julianne dans la boutique. L'odeur de vieux livres leur parvinrent aux narines.

Tu as besoin de quoi?Demanda la rousse à Julianne.

Ah…de rien en particulier, je veux juste jeter un œil.

Bien alors vas-y!

Tu ne viens pas avec moi?

Tu vas de ton coté et je vais du mien!

Julianne sourit et partit dans une des rangées du fond, la ou les livres devenaient de plus en plus vieux. La lumière devint de plus en plus faible mais Julianne pouvait toujours voir. Elle se dirigea vers la section historique, la dernière section du fond. Arrivée, elle prit son sac sur son dos et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle sortit quelques livres jusqu'à trouver un petit morceau de parchemin.

Netteshein…Netteshein…

Tout en cherchant, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Voyons, sa doit pas être si sorcier trouver un livre comme ça! »

Julianne s'arrêta quelques minutes et fronça les sourcils.

« Note a moi- même, chercher de meilleurs jeu de mot »

Elle trouva alors un livre qu'elle jugea intéressant. Elle s'assit par terre et se mit à le feuilleter. Elle lisait comme ça pendant encore quelques minutes quand des voix parvinrent a ses oreilles. Elle décida de les ignorer et de continuer lire.

Oui Peter je suis sur qu'il en a ici…

Tu es sur parce que…

Veux-tu bien me faire confiance Peter!

Le dénommé Peter ne répondit pas. Julianne, plonger dans sa lecture, ne les vit pas arriver a sa droite. Des qu'il la vit, Peter Pettigrew s'arrêta. Remus Lupin arriva derrière lui et vit que Peter avait l'air effrayer.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Remus regarda dans la direction ou Peter regardait et vit la jeune fille par terre. Il sourit et regarda Peter.

Alors on y va ou pas? Dit-il en murmurant. Elle ne va pas nous manger!

Il poussa légèrement Peter vers l'avant. Peter bredouilla quelque chose et se dirigea vers la rangée de livre, suivi de Remus. Celui-ci commença à chercher et trouva le livre qu'il cherchait… au dessus de Julianne. Celle-ci, complètement dans la lune ne prit pas connaissance des deux garçons. Moony se dirigea vers elle et essaya de le prendre.

« Trop loin…si seulement elle se poussait… »

Il soupira et se baissa pour parler à Julianne. Il tapota un peu son bras.

Excusez-moi…

Julianne sortit de sa transe et leva précipitamment la tête. Sa tête se cogna au menton de Remus.

AOUCH!

Elle porta sa main à sa tête en regardant Remus qui se frottait le menton en riant. Elle vit Peter dans une autre rangée. Julianne reconnut Remus et Peter et elle soupira. Elle leva encore le regard vers Remus et rougit.

Euh…pardon…vous désirez…

Remus sourie et fut capable d'aller chercher le livre car Julianne s'était un peu pousser lorsqu'ils s'étaient heurter.

J'ai ce que je veux…

Julianne eut un petit sourire et se leva, la main toujours sur la tête.

Je suis vraiment désolée!

Remus sourie.

C'est pas grave...j'aurais peut-être du attendre que vous finissiez de lire!

Non vous avez bien fait…je dois rejoindre quelqu'un alors…

…oh au fait moi c'est Remus Lupin. Dit Moony en présentant sa main à Julianne.

Je sais…en fait… je m'en doutais…Dit elle en serrant sa main.

Remus fronça les sourcils et Julianne rougit encore plus.

J'étais avec Lily lors de l'incident dans la boutique de Quidditch…j'étais la fille qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser a ce sport débile…enfin pour moi il est débile…peut-être pas pour toi euh pour vous…

Ahan…d'accord!

Je m'appelle Julianne. Dit elle.

Enchanter!

Le souvenir du pari de Lily et Diogo revint en mémoire a Julianne. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

Est-ce que tout va bien?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Remus, incrédule. Elle partit à rire nerveusement.

C'est rien, je pensais a quelque chose de stupide.

Remus s'en alla répondre mais Peter arriva. Quand il vit Remus et Julianne il ne sut quoi dire.

Pardon…euh…je…je…crois que…je vous…dérange…

Mais non Peter, reste. Je te présente Julianne, c'est une amie de Lily.

Ah bon.

Julianne, je te présente Peter Pettigrew, Peter je te présente Julianne.

Julianne fit bonjour à Peter de la main.

Bon, elle se pencha pour ramasser son sac, je pense que je vais y aller. Lily doit m'attendre…

Par pur hasard, la jeune rousse arriva derrière Remus.

Ah, Julianne t'es la…Remus! Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Je me fais démolir le menton et je cherche un livre pour Peter.

Lily fronça les sourcils en souriant. Elle regarda Julianne et Remus, puis elle sourit à son amie.

Vous avez fait connaissance? Demanda-t-elle.

Oui, ma tête a trouver très charmant le menton de Remus! Dit Julianne en souriant.

Je vois…bon, je ne veux pas faire ma rabat-joie dans cette super réunion de cognage de parties du corps mais Julianne il faudrait peut-être partir…Diogo doit être entrain de nous chercher partout!

Tu as raison rabat-joie, si nous ne montrons pas signes de vie à notre cher ami il risque de devenir fou!

Les deux filles partirent à rire.

Bon eh bien, au revoir Rem', on se revoit plus tard!Peter…dit Lily en faisant un petit signe de la main.

Puis elle partit. Julianne mit son sac sur ses épaules.

Alors au revoir, ce fut un plaisir…Dit elle a Remus qui sourit.

Tout le plaisir était pour moi, j'en suis sur!

Julianne sourit et suivit Lily. Remus leva les sourcils et soupira. Il regarda Peter et montra le livre.

J'ai ton livre.

Peter sourit et prit le livre.

Merci encore Moony…

Ce n'est rien Peter.

« Et puis, je ne suis pas venu pour rien en fin de compte! »

Peter partit, laissant seul Remus. Celui-ci remarqua quelque chose à ses pieds et se pencha. Il ramassa un livre et fronça les sourcils.

« L'amour fait mal…eh bien, drôle de lecture… »

Il ouvra la première page et vit un nom inscrit : Julianne Stevenson. Il relut le nom quelque fois. Sur qu'il appartenait a Julianne, il l'avait déjà compris mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait l'héritière du clan Stevenson…Il fronça les sourcils, prit un livre au hasard sur l'étagère et alla le payer. Il garda le livre de Julianne et partit rejoindre Peter. Il mit ses deux livres dans un sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. A l'extérieur, Peter était déjà avec James et Sirius. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, le regard de James se porta vers le sac de Remus.

Encore? Si tu continues à lire tous ses livres, ton cerveau va finir par éclater!

Que veux-tu Prongs, certains plus que d'autre sont capable de s'instruire.

Prongs grimaça.

Ce que t'es marrant…

Remus leva un sourcil et sourit. Sirius se mit une nouvelle fois entre eux.

Dites, on devrait peut-être rentrer! Je commence à avoir drôlement faim…

James et Remus soupirèrent.

Tu as toujours faim…dirent-ils en chœur.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demanda Diogo qui lisait un magazine, coucher sur son lit.

On va gagner le pari! Dit Lily en pliant soigneusement sa robe.

Julianne grogna et Diogo leva les yeux de son magazine. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda avec un air interrogateur Lily qui souriait.

Comment ça?

Julianne se leva précipitamment.

Bon désoler, mais je vais aux toilettes.

Lily partit à rire en regardant Julianne, rouge de confusion, sortir de la chambre.

Sais-tu qui j'ai vu, dans le fond de la librairie, à parler, les yeux dans les yeux et des sourires stupides au visage?

Le lien se fit dans la tête de Diogo et celui-ci sourit.

Non! Qui donc?

Julianne Stevenson et l'heureux gagnant Remus Lupin!

**FiN (Enfin du chapitre!)**

Eh Bien voila, c'est fini pour le chapitre TROIS!YEAH!J'm'en va commencer tout de suite l'autre chapitre!Il y a plein d'idées dans ma tête! Je vais aller l'écrire seule, parce que MONSIEUR PATMOL A DECIDE DE ME LAISSER TOMBER/_fait une grimace a Patmolline mm si ye pas la/_

N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer des reviews (pour ceux qui savent pas comment c'est le petit carre en bas de la page a gauche!) J'A-D-O-R-E en recevoir!Alors, soyez pas gênés! Envoyez-en moi a la tonne!(Et si je ne reçois pas plus que **7** review je ne publierai pas!)

Sur ce, je vous dis Au revoir, Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, À la prochaine, A plus, Que la Force soit avec vous, Buenos Dias et Boubye.

XxX-MoonHeart-XxX

(Qui se retrouve encore seule pour une nouvelle aventure…qui se fera…seule.)


End file.
